All Mixed Up
by ducky-doll
Summary: Angelina Johnson/ Fred Weasley fluff. A simple mistake could throw Fred and Angelina's perfect relationship into pieces! Please R/R, F/A fluff!


ALL MIXED-UP  
  
  
Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson had been going out for three whole months. Hardly anyone could believe it had been that long, even Angelina had to admit that it seemed like yesterday that Fred had nervously asked her out. But now, three months later, they were a happy couple indeed.  
  
"Hey Angelina!" said Fred one morning as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Neither of them really liked to snog and cuddle too much in public. They saved that sort of thing for private.  
  
"Hi Fred," she replied as they sat down at the Weasley kitchen table.  
  
It was during the summer holidays and Angelina was staying with Fred at the Burrow. She was sleeping in Ginny's room because Mrs. Weasley kept going on about 'hormonal 16-year-old boys'. They all thought this was funny as everyone knew that Angelina was the type of girl who would never do anything too serious until she was much older.  
  
"Guess what everyone!" George came bouncing down into the kitchen area with tricks and pranks overflowing in his pockets. He frantically waved a few sheets of paper around in the air and everyone, except Fred thought he was crazy.  
  
"GREAT WIZARDS!" shouted Fred, who then joined his bouncing brother in jumping around the kitchen in hysterics.  
  
Ginny and Angelina exchanged concerned looks and it took Mrs. Weasley to calm them down.  
  
Once Fred and George were safely sitting down in their seats, Fred began to explain to Ginny and Angelina who were very confused.  
  
"Tickets!" cried Fred.   
  
"Tickets?" Mr Weasley's red head popped around the corner.   
  
"Tickets!" replied George, nodding his head up and down so quickly that Angelina began to get dizzy just watching him.   
  
It turned out that George had won three tickets to the Chudley Cannons/Puddlemere United quidditchgame that was happening that day.  
  
"That's a bit short notice boys?" said Mrs Weasley although she had a certain pleased twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Yeah but c'mon Mum," the twins groaned back at her. "Let us have some fun these holidays! We haven't done anything wrong!"   
  
Angelina rolled her eyes. "Nothing but set fire to the kitchen, blow a hole through the roof of your bedroom, make Ron's eyes turn purple and permanently dye Ginny's hair blue."  
  
Poor Ginny patted her blue hair miserably.  
  
"We didn't KNOW it was permanent!" retorted George who obviously wanted Angelina on their side.  
  
"Okay boys, but three tickets? That's a strange number to win," Mrs Weasley thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, but the Minor Magic Club is a strange club!" explained Fred. The twins had been members of the Minor Magic Club since they were three years old and loved receiving the newsletters once a month which gave them new pranks and tricks to try on their friends and family. Ginny didn't like the Minor Magic Club as much as the twins did as she was usually their practise target.  
  
Mrs Weasley gave in and told the boys that they were to be home no later than six o'clock and that they were not to exclude Angelina. But there was hardly any chance of that happening as she was just as much a Quidditch nut as the boys were.  
  
They arrived at the Puddlemere Stadium at exactly eleven o'clock and wandered around the area until they found their seats.  
  
"Not bad seats eh?" remarked Fred. He reached out and found his omnioculars and oohed and ahhed at the grounds people who were just cleaning the grass.  
  
"Come on Fred, put them down," ordered George, standing up from his seat on the other side of Angelina. "I'm going to go and buy some drinks. Angelina?"  
  
"Yes please," she replied eagerly. There was nothing she liked more than butter beer and Quidditch games.  
  
"No!" Fred cried. "Let ME go and get the drinks- Angelina is MY girlfriend after all."  
  
"No, I will!" said George.  
  
"NO, I WILL!" The twins argued a bit more and were nearly about to strange each other when Angelina interrupted. "Why don't you BOTH get the drinks."  
  
After a bit more yelling, they both went off to fetch the butter beers in a bit of a sulk.  
  
After about five minutes, Fred returned.   
  
Angelina, who had been getting a bit lonely sitting by herself, was very glad to see Fred returning and gave him a quick kiss which surprised Fred a lot.  
  
But it wasn't how she thought. Angelina who had never had a problem telling the twins apart seemed to have been a bit confused and had not kissed Fred but had kissed George.   
  
The REAL Fred who had been walking down the steps to get back to their seats looked up at the massive screens above them in time to see Angelina snogging George. The crowd started whistling and laughing and Angelina, a bit of an attention seeker, grabbed George around the neck and gave him another kiss, this time a bit longer.   
  
"No Angelina!" cried George, trying to pull away from her.   
  
"Don't be embarrassed!" replied Angelina and finished by pecking his nose.  
  
"No Angelina, I'm George!"  
  
She turned red and looked closer at him. Sure enough it wasn't her beloved Fred but infact George. They were wearing matching Chudley Cannons jumpers and hats which is why she had been confused. In a state of daze, she turned around and saw Fred standing there watching them, his jaw on the ground.  
  
"FRED!" she cried and leapt out of her seat. But he had seen enough and dropped the drinks which landed with a huge crash, and then ran out of the stadium closely followed by Angelina.  
  
"Fred! Fred!" she cried, tears running down her face. "It wasn't like that!"  
  
He stopped abruptly as they reached the grounds outside the stadium and turned around to face her.  
  
"Then how was it?" he asked, trying to fight back the tears welling in his eyes too. He couldn't cry though. Fred Weasley didn't cry. Especially in front of Angelina. But he had liked her so much. How could she have kissed George out of all people? She had never got them mixed up since their first year!  
  
"I thought he was you," she sobbed, clinging onto his arms.   
  
"Angelina, you have never mixed us up before. You expect me to believe you? I have never been so embarrassed. They showed you two snogging right up on the big screen! What if someone we know is here?" he asked, a tear escaping and sliding down his red cheek.  
  
She carefully put a finger up against his face and wiped it away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah well I am too," he replied, swiping her hand away from him. "I'm sorry I ever became involved with you!" And with that he ran away leaving a crying Angelina alone.  
  
When they returned to the Burrow, a bit earlier than planned, George was the only one who chatted excitedly about the match. "The Cannons won of course!" he yabbered on. "But I knew we would!"  
  
Angelina and Fred sat on the opposite sides of the dinner table, occasionally glancing up at each other and then quickly looking down hoping the other hadn't seen them watching. Neither had returned to the stadium to George except at the end of the game when they met up again to return home.   
  
Ginny sensed not everything was alright and discussed it with Angelina later on.  
  
"Did you and Fred have a fight?" she asked. For someone three years younger than her she was pretty smart, thought Angelina to herself.  
  
She explained what had happened and Ginny tried to make her feel better but nothing worked. She was officially depressed and mad at herself for letting it happen.  
  
The next day the Burrow was unusually quiet. The trio sat silently during breakfast. Sat silently outside in the sun during the morning. Sat silently in the kitchen during lunch and sat silently in the lounge room during the afternoon. Finally Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. She was upstairs trying to read a book but wasn't used to it being quiet and couldn't concentrate properly.  
  
"Would you two just kiss and make-up?!?!" she burst into the lounge room, her book flying into George's unsuspecting face. "Ouch," he muttered.  
  
Angelina and Fred looked at each other.  
  
He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked sitting there with puppy dog eyes, a solemn look of sorry on her face. As much as he wanted to go and give her a hug and say it was alright, a part of him couldn't. He was always competing against his brother and was sick of losing to him. When he'd started dating Angelina he had been so happy to finally have something George didn't- a beautiful, clever girlfriend. But now he'd lost her to him too.  
  
"FRED!" Ginny exploded.  
  
"Fred, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it to happen. Really. I... I..." Angelina stammered, on her knees in front of Fred's chair.  
  
"You?" he asked. Maybe she really WAS sorry.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"I love you too Angelina," Fred said, scooping her off the floor and into his arms and they shared a quick but not too passionate kiss. They always saved that for private!  
  
Satisfied, Ginny picked up her book from the carpet and trundled off upstairs to finish reading. 


End file.
